<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>curiousity by Imorz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519903">curiousity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz'>Imorz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Coming of Age, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeongin terlalu dihantui bayang-bayang Felix. Atau, ia hanya terlalu menginginkan sesuatu dari lelaki itu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stray Kids Besi Berani 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>curiousity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/skzbesiberani">skzbesiberani</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Set in a small town all-boys school where Yang Jeongin discovers the wonder of first kiss with another boy named Lee Felix.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Rasa penasaran yang ada di dalam dirinya sudah melampaui batas.</p><p>Jeongin sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama. Ketika ia menginjak usia empat belas tahun, ketika teman-temannya mulai membicarakan tentang para gadis di kelas mereka; siapa yang punya paras paling cantik, siapa yang punya dada paling besar, siapa yang akan mereka pilih sebagai kekasih suatu hari nanti—Jeongin, ia mengernyit tidak mengerti. Mereka menyebutkan nama si <em>itu</em>, si <em>ini</em>, tetapi Jeongin tidak memiliki ketertarikan yang sama sebagaimana teman-temannya yang amat antusias membicarakan bagian tubuh perempuan. Jeongin lebih banyak diam mendengarkan. Sesekali mengangguk, tetapi sebenarnya tidak mengiyakan.</p><p>Perempuan yang sekelas dengannya semua terlihat cantik dan menarik, Jeongin akui itu. Tak bohong jika Jeongin pernah terpukau dengan salah seorang dari mereka karena ia berdandan amat cantik untuk festival busana tahunan di sekolahnya, tetapi lagi-lagi, rasa tertarik itu hanya bertengger di mata, tidak sampai jatuh ke hati.</p><p>Jeongin merasa dirinya berbeda. Tidak seperti bocah remaja pada umumnya. Namun, ia simpan rahasia itu baik-baik. Ia kunci dalam sebuah kotak, lalu ia kubur dalam liang dalam. Hanya ia yang mengetahui apa isi di dalamnya.</p><p>Namanya, Felix.</p><p>Jeongin pertama kali bertemu dengannya di pertengah kelas dua sekolah menengah atas, di sekolah khusus laki-laki. Felix memiliki wajah yang menarik, suara berat yang khas dan dikenali siapa pun. Jari jemarinya mungil, pun postur tubuhnya cukup tinggi, tidak setinggi Jeongin tentu saja. Pertemuan itu tidak berjalan mulus. Jika yang dipikirkan adalah Jeongin yang bertemu Felix bagai drama televisi, misalnya bertabrakan, salah satu dari mereka membawa tumpukan buku tebal, lalu salah satunya lagi turut menolong membawakan buku, suara latar belakang merdu terdengar, efek magis bunga-bunga berpendar, Felix dan Jeongin tersenyum malu-malu menatap mata satu sama lain—tidak, tidak seperti itu.</p><p>Kejadiannya begini. Sebelum bel istirahat terdengar, Jeongin izin pergi ke toilet. Ia buru-buru pergi dan memilih toilet kosong yang katanya berhantu karena hanya toilet itu saja yang paling dekat dengan ruang kelasnya (Jeongin sendiri jarang menggunakannya, jika saja tidak terburu-buru, ia pasti memilih toilet yang dekat dengan ruang guru). Awalnya ia kesulitan membuka pintu depan, agaknya terganjal sesuatu, setelah berhasil masuk, bukannya segera menuntaskan buang air, Jeongin justru berdiri mematung melihat Felix memempet seorang senior ke dinding. Mereka berdua terlihat kaget, sang senior segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan, menyisakan Felix yang keheranan dan Jeongin yang membola. Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari mulut keduanya, tetapi Jeongin memaku tatapannya pada bibir Felix yang lembab dan kemerahan—uh, oh, ia mulai menyimpulkan <em>sesuatu</em>. Felix kemudian berjalan melewati dan pergi, ia tidak menoleh pada Jeongin sama sekali, sementara Jeongin terus mengamati pergerakannya bahkan sampai punggungnya hilang dari jangkauan.</p><p>Seharian penuh Jeongin memikirkan hal yang sama. Felix, bibirnya Felix. Felix, bibirnya Felix. Felix lagi, bibirnya Felix lagi. Tidak ada satu pun pelajaran yang masuk ke dalam otak, semua tergantikan wajah Felix. Jeongin sudah seperti kehantuan.</p><p>Jeongin sempat bertemu dengan Felix beberapa kali, menancapkan laser panas pada lelaki itu setiap kali ia bergerak. Sungguh, Jeongin sangat penasaran mengapa ia bertemu Felix pada situasi yang sangat tidak nyaman. Andai mereka bertemu dengan cara yang biasa, mungkin Jeongin sudah berkenalan dengannya, bertukar nomor, mengajaknya makan siang di kantin, seperti teman pada umumnya. Namun, ini, berbicara dengannya saja sulit, sungkan setengah mati.</p><p>“Berhenti menatapku seakan kau ingin menelanjangiku.”</p><p>Suara Felix itu sangat khas. Semua orang dapat mengenalinya, termasuk Jeongin, yang ia temukan suara itu berada tepat di belakangnya ketika ia sedang diminta mengambilkan bola bisbol yang terjatuh di halaman belakang.</p><p>“Uh, Felix?”</p><p>“Ya.”</p><p>Jeongin berdiri dengan kikuk, ia memutar-mutar bola bisbol di tangan, sesekali melirik Felix di depan.</p><p>“Apa maksudmu, Felix?”</p><p>Felix bersedekap, dagunya terangkat, wajahnya berubah congkak. “Jangan berpura-pura tidak mengerti. Kau terus mengamatiku beberapa hari terakhir. Awalnya aku tidak sadar, sampai salah satu temanku memberitahu, dan aku menemukannya sendiri. Apa masalahmu denganku, Yang Jeongin? Ini sekolah khusus laki-laki dan kau tidak pernah melihat mereka berciuman?”</p><p>Jeongin membasahi bibir bawah, kedua tangannya bergetar sebab ia gugup, grogi, dan kesusahan menjawab pertanyaan Felix yang beruntun mirip sedang menginterogasi penjahat. Perlu ditegaskan, Jeongin bukanlah penjahat, ia hanya penasaran. Orang seperti Jeongin, sekali dituntaskan rasa penasarannya, maka usai pula rasa ingin tahunya itu. Ia ingin memberitahu soal itu dengan Felix, tetapi bibirnya kelu, terlalu takut, seolah-olah ada pedang terhunus lewat mata tajam yang Felix tujukan padanya.</p><p>“Aku menunggu,” ujar Felix dingin, masih bersedekap congkak.</p><p>Jeongin meliriknya hati-hati, jari-jarinya berubah dingin. “B-b-begini, i-itu ... anu ... a-aku hanya penasaran—”</p><p>“Penasaran soal apa?”</p><p>Dicegat seperti itu semakin membikin Jeongin ingin kabur, menghantam kepalanya ke tembok terdekat, lalu menyumpahi diri sendiri mengapa ia harus berurusan dengan Lee Felix. Padahal setahunya, dari deretan preman sekolah, tidak ada tertera nama Felix. Namun kenapa ia harus menerima perundungan darinya? Dari satu-satunya orang yang menjadi objek ketertarikannya saat ini? Bukan dengan kakak kelas populer bernama Hyunjin, atau ketua OSIS Bang Chan yang dielu-elukan memiliki kasta lebih tinggi dari Kepala Sekolah.</p><p>Hanya Lee Felix.</p><p>“S-soal kemarin, maaf sudah tidak sengaja melihat—”</p><p>“Berarti benar gara-gara kejadian waktu itu, ‘kan? Kubilang saja, bukan hanya kau yang pernah memergoki aku mencium orang, terlebih itu laki-laki, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa spesial. Tapi kenapa kau harus memelototiku sepanjang hari? Kalau ada masalah dengan apa yang kulakukan, hadapi aku! Temui aku! Katakan di depan wajahku kalau kau jijik, kau geli, kau—Hei! Hei! Kau ke mana? Hei, Yang Jeongin!”</p><p>Dan Jeongin benar-benar kabur. Dengan air mata yang tertumpah-ruah ketika ia sampai di ruang kelas.</p><p>Satu konklusi tercipta. Lee Felix itu menakutkan.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Seluruh teman sekelasnya menatap pada satu titik: Pintu kelas, di mana ada Lee Felix di sana menghadang sambil dengan pose yang sama, bersedekap.</p><p>Pundak Jeongin disentuh dua kali oleh salah seorang teman, “Jeongin, orang yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas kita di sana itu katanya mau bertemu denganmu.”</p><p>Jeongin tahu itu. Justru tahu sekali. Bel pulang telah berbunyi sekitar tujuh menit yang lalu, menyisakan beberapa murid di dalam ruangan, dan Jeongin masih memeluk tasnya dengan gemetar. Berbagai skenario mengerikan mulai tergambar dalam kepala. Bagaimana jika Felix membawa pisau dan berniat melukainya? Bagaimana jika Felix berusaha merusak seluruh buku miliknya? Bagaimana jika—oh, banyak sekali, Jeongin semakin takut.</p><p>“Yang Jeongin!”</p><p>Namanya diseru. Jeongin memejamkan mata dalam-dalam. Ah, jadi begini rasanya ketika ajal berada dekat sekali dengan deru napas.</p><p>“Y-ya?”</p><p>“Kemari!”</p><p>Tubuh Jeongin tersentak. Rasanya seperti tersengat listrik setiap kali Felix menyebut namanya. Perlahan Jeongin berdiri, pandangannya masih menunduk melihat lantai, melangkah dengan berat sampai akhirnya ia berada di depan Felix.</p><p>“Hei, aku sadar aku lebih pendek darimu, tapi jangan selalu menunduk begitu di hadapanku. Kau ini mencemoohku apa?”</p><p>Jeongin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Felix. “Hah? Tidak, tidak. Bukan begitu maksudku.”</p><p>“Nah, begitu lebih baik.”</p><p>Jeongin tertegun mendengarnya. Sejauh konversasinya dengan Felix, baru kali ini ia mendengar nada suara Felix terdengar sangat kasual, tidak terdengar ketus atau marah, seperti teman ke teman. Sangat natural sampai rasanya Jeongin ingin kabur dan menangis untuk kali kedua.</p><p>“Ikuti aku,” perintah Felix. Lelaki itu berjalan lebih dulu, meninggalkan Jeongin yang bertanya-tanya ke mana tujuan mereka seusai sekolah.</p><p>“Felix, kita mau ke mana?”</p><p>Felix menoleh ke belakang sebentar lalu kembali fokus ke depan. Ia tidak menjawab dan terus saja berjalan, sampai akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang amat familiar. Ibu jarinya menunjuk ke dalam, “kita ke sini.”</p><p>Jeongin mengernyit.</p><p>Toilet kosong yang kabarnya berhantu karena sering sekali terdengar suara deheman tidak masuk akal, atau suara geraman. Tempat di mana Jeongin bertemu Felix untuk pertama kali (secara tidak senonoh). Jeongin tidak mmeikirkan skenario apa yang akan mereka jalankan, lebih tepatnya apa sebenarnya rencana Felix dengan membawanya ke tempat kumuh begini. Lelaki itu membuka pintu toilet, menghasilkan suara besi karat yang pekik mirip film horor, menuntun Jeongin ke dalam hati-hati.</p><p>Bayangan Felix waktu itu muncul, lantas membuat pipi Jeongin merona merah muda, membayangkan dirinya didesak ke dinding, dipenjarakan dengan lengan lawan berada di sisi kiri dan kanan, dilarang untuk memberontak.</p><p>Seperti saat ini. Sama seperti waktu itu.</p><p>Jeongin mengerjap. Semuanya terjaid begitu cepat, ia bahkan tidak memperhatikan bagaimana Felix sudah berada di depannya, atau bagaimana suara punggungnya menghantam pintu salah satu bilik.</p><p>“Felix?”</p><p>Felix menyeringai. Suara beratnya terkesan sangat mengintimidasi. “Maafkan aku, tetapi kau terlihat seperti menginginkan sesuatu dariku.”</p><p>Mengingat apa yang menjadi kegelisahannya beberapa hari belakangan—memang benar, Jeongin memang menginginkan sesuatu dari Felix. Namun, tidak secepat ini, ia masih belum ada persiapan apa pun.</p><p>“Apa maksudmu?”</p><p>Felix tertawa. “Oh, kau tahu betul maksudku, Jeongin-ah.”</p><p>Nyali Jeongin menciut. Ia pasrah ketika wajah Felix maju mendekat, harum aroma parfum menyeruak masuk ke penciuman. Kaki dan tangannya mulai tremor, Jeongin meletakkan tangannya ke depan dada, menahan tubuh Felix. “Felix, tunggu.”</p><p>Pergerakannya terhenti, Felix mundur perlahan. “Ada apa?”</p><p>“Aku masih belum siap.”</p><p>“Memang kapan siapnya?”</p><p>Jeongin melirik takut. “Tunggu sebentar, biarkan aku bernapas dulu.”</p><p>Dan Felix membiarkannya tenang sejenak, mengontrol detak jantung, napas, dan gemetar di sekujur tubuh. Ketika Jeongin merasa dirinya sudah siap untuk mengambil apa yang selama ini ia inginkan; ia harapkan, di situ Jeongin meraih tengkuk Felix, menariknya dekat menuju bibirnya, segera memiringkan kepala dan menahan napas.</p><p>Jeongin memejamkan matanya dalam-dalam, sementara itu Felix melotot dalam diam. Bibir mereka bertemu secara lucu. Jeongin bergerak kecil, membuat Felix semakan melebarkan matanya. Tangan Jeongin yang berada di tengkuknya semakin mengerat.</p><p>“Jeongin—tunggu, kau—ini namanya kau mencekikku.”</p><p>Cepat Jeongin melepas tangan dan ciumnya. “Ah, m-maaf.”</p><p>Felix mengelus belakang lehernya, pipinya pun sama kemerahan seperti milik Jeongin. “Apa-apaan tadi itu?”</p><p>“Aku menciummu?”</p><p>“Aku tahu itu! Maksudku, kenapa jadi kau yang menciumku?”</p><p>Jeongin memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. “Mau aku atau kau, sama saja, ‘kan?”</p><p>Tidak terdengar jawaban dari bibir Felix, tepatnya Felix mengomel dengan dirinya sendiri sampai Jeongin tidak menangkap apa maksudnya. “Bagaimana?”</p><p>“Apa?” Jeongin mengerjap, lalu mengerti maksud pertanyaan Felix. “A-ah, yang tadi, ya ... kurasa tidak terlalu buruk.”</p><p>“Itu yang pertama bagimu?” tanya Felix. Jeongin mengangguk, Felix melanjutkan dengan kekehan. “Pantas kacau. Lain kali kuajari supaya lebih baik.”</p><p>“Lebih baik itu yang seperti apa?”</p><p>Felix tidak menjawab dan segera berlalu ke luar. “Lihat saja besok. Dan besok, lalu besoknya lagi.”</p><p>Jeongin terdiam di tempatnya. Setelah Felix benar-benar hilang dari pandangan, ia memikirkan kembali apa yang ia lakukan hari ini. Pertama-tama, ia menjalani sekolahnya seperti biasa; belajar dengan tekun, makan bersama teman-temannya di kantin dengan lahap, sesekali melirik Felix. Kedua, ia mencium Felix.</p><p>Astaga. Kata itu. Cium.</p><p>Ia pelakunya, Jeonginlah.</p><p>Rasa penasaran itu telah tuntas, tergantikan dengan rasa yang lain. Adiktif. Lebih hebat dari sekadar penasaran, ia dihantui hal yang baru, yang membuat Jeongin tidak dapat berhenti dari kebiasaannya memikirkan Lee Felix. Padahal ciuman—tidak, tidak, hal itu bahkan tidak dapat dikategorikan sebagai ciuman, lebih seperti kecupan, hanya dua bibir bertemu sapa secara singkat. Tidak ada afeksi serius yang tersirat.</p><p>Namun entah mengapa, Jeongin ingin sesuatu yang lebih, bersifat intim dan romantis, yang mungkin akan ia dapatkan setelah mendapatkan pelajaran dari Felix.</p><p>Besok, katanya. Dan besok, besoknya lagi. Jeongin tidak sabar.</p><p>Terdengar suara geraman, sementara itu hanya Jeongin seorang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Teringat jika ia saat ini berada di dalam toilet yang katanya berhantu lantas membuat Jeongin segera buru-buru pergi menyusul Felix.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Selesai.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hak cipta Stray Kids sepenuhnya adalah milik JYP Entertainment. Fiksi penggemar ini diperuntukkan untuk SKZBESIBERANI dan kesenangan batin semata. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.</p><p>Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>